You're my Dad?
by lulumak
Summary: Dean finds out he has a daughter. Join Dean and Carrie as they go through life together. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Carrie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction ever. Sorry if I make some mistakes. I wrote this about supernatural, it is my favorite show. Nothing else could top it! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Carrie and i give credit to CeCe1913 for Lillia**

**Carrie's POV**

I was walking out of the bathroom as I heard my granny shout

"Carrie, dinner!" I sighed I didn't want dinner, I'm not even hungry.

"I'm not coming," I yelled back. "I have to work," I went to my room and flopped down at my computer, trying to find out what melody to use for my music. Then, I thought of a song that reminded me of one of my best friends I had to leave to live with my grandparents. I had to live with my grandparents because my mother died of murder. I went to get the mail one day, when I walked back into the house there she was just lying on the floor. She was so pale and you could see every vein on her body. I screamed as the mail hit the floor, I ran for the phone and dialed every number I knew but nobody answered like somebody pulled out the phone cord. I looked back at mom from the kitchen and noticed that there was blood all over the floor and the window was flying open. I gathered my things and went to my grandparents who live about an hour from here. I had to take a bus because I'm only 12. Anyway back to reality, I wanted to see how my friend was doing so I searched for her phone number. I then remembered that my mom had a box full of our important things like phone numbers, insurance cards, you know what I mean. As I was searching I found a number that said Dean Winchester with Sam Winchester behind it. That was my last name, Winchester. I wondered who this was, Dean and Sam. I picked up Dean's and dialed it. I hesitantly pressed the call button. I rang about three times until I heard a deep voice say, hello.

"Um, uh, I-is this Dean-Dean Winchester." I asked.

"That depends, who is this" he said.

"I'm Carrie Winchester" I said, shaky.

"Ok, how did you get my number?" he sounded angry with me.

"I was trying to find my friends phone number and I came across this one. It had the same last name as mine and I want to know how my mother knows you." I explained.

"Who is your mother?" he asked me. He sounded calmer.

"Haylee Winchester. Do you know her?" I told him. It took him I little while for him to answer back.

"Yeah, I knew her. We were married when we were like 20, and she got pregnant. Then, I had to leave with my dad. Before I left she said that the baby was a girl, but this was like 12 years ago. Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm 12," I answered.

"Oh, god" he said quietly.

"What!" I shouted.

"You're my daughter. Where is your mom, I need to talk to her." He snapped.

"Mom died. She died when I was like 9." I was about to cry.

"Who are you with now?" he asked. I was getting tired of all the questions.

"My grandparents," I sighed. "Where are you? I want to live with you not them all they do is baby me I hate it. They never give me time to work on my music," I said as I looked over at my computer.

"No," he said like he's over protective.

"Why? You're scared aren't you?" I said trying to take back my words because I knew he'd get mad.

"Fine!" He yelled. "Come to this house." He gave the address to me.

I hung up the phone. I started to shove everything in suitcases to head to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I had a long trip ahead of me, I lived in California. I would leave in the morning. I quickly ran to the basement and got about 1,000 dollars out of my grandparents stash and went back upstairs to finish getting ready. When morning came I left a note saying, "_Went to find my father. Call me if you need anything. Love you, Carrie."_ Then, I snuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carrie's POV**

I got to the airport and searched for a flight that is near South Dakota or one going to South Dakota. I finally found one that was going to some other place in South Dakota. Good enough. So I bought a ticket and got on the plane. I sat comfortably in my seat with my laptop working on my music, wondering what it's going to be like meeting my father. I ran about 20 scenarios in my head, and then got back to my music. Hours later I had finished and the plane was landing. This song was probably the best song I have ever made. I like to make dubstep music because it just gives this feeling to dance or you can express your feelings with the tempo of the music I like it. Another reason why I do dubstep is because I'm just terrible at writing lyrics; it's like I don't know what to write.

I got off the plane to find myself in Pierre, South Dakota. I had to take buses and taxis just to get to Sioux Falls, but I finally got there. I stepped out of the car I hitch hiked in and looked up at the house. I looked at the address to reassure and headed up to the porch. Their front yard was a big junk yard full of cars. No room to do anything. I got to the porch and slowly went up the steps. I knocked on the door nervously, running more scenarios in my head quickly. Then someone opened up the door. A tall skinny girl stood in front of me.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked as she looked at me with her big brownish, blue eyes. They were prettier than they sound.

"Yeah, Um, I'm looking for Dean Winchester." I told her.

"Oh, sure, come in he is sitting on the couch sweetie. Let me know if you need anything," she told me kindly.

I looked around the house searching for Dean. Sure enough, there he was sitting on the couch talking to some other man who looked younger, but he was so tall. He looked more than about 6 foot.

"Dean?" I said quietly. He stopped his conversation and whipped his head around to look at me.

"Are you Carrie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I came here from California." I said. I was beginning to cry because of the thought him leaving my mom and I stung a little.

"So-"I cut him off.

"How could you leave your own wife to raise her daughter on her own?" I shouted.

"Do you even know how much she struggled? My mom talked about committing suicide because she couldn't do it on her own anymore, but I stopped her and you better be glad!" I shouted some more. I couldn't speak anymore; my tears were over powering me. I just stopped and just let the tears roll out of my eyes.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose," he said to me angrily. I couldn't stop myself, and I charged right for him. I slap his face as hard as I could with the back my hand.

"Oh, you left on accident. Yes, because anybody could 'accidently' walk out on his family. Like he couldn't control his legs." Before he could get anything else out, I gave him another hard smack. Right before I was about to hurt him again that tall guy rushed over and held my arms in a lock. Then Dean got up in my face.

"You don't understand, I had to leave, my dad forced me. If it weren't for him, yeah I would've stayed, but I couldn't" he said calmly, making me become calm. God how does he do that. The tall guy slowly let go of me making sure I wouldn't swing punches, or slap Dean again. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"I'm so sorry. Why did I do that?" I sobbed. "I should have known I wouldn't have understood."

"It's ok, I'm not mad. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your position." He told me. He motioned me over and hugged me. I never wanted to let go of that hug. It made me feel like I have known him forever. I saw the girl come back in to the living room and saw my tear streaked face.

"Oh, honey. Come here I'll show you to a room you can stay in." she said as she grabbed my things and lead me upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean's POV**

I sat back down on the couch knowing that Carrie is safe with Lillia, Sam's girlfriend. Sam looked at me.

"You have a kid!" he said surprised. "Since when did this happen?"

"Whenever I married Haylee." I answered him looking at the floor.

"Who?" He asked. I just remembered he was at Stanford when I got married.

"You don't know. You were at school when I got married." I could tell Sam wasn't happy with me. Even I wasn't happy with myself. I know she would have found out and that she would get in the way of our hunting trips. Just then Bobby walked in. Oh great here we go Sam is gonna tell, and Bobby is gonna be mad.

"What's going on boys, I could hear ya'll from outside." He scowled.

"Apparently Dean has a daughter that is upstairs with Lillia." He told Bobby. Bobby looked at me and back at Sam.

"What's her name?" he demanded.

"Carrie," I answered.

"Dean why would you do this? You know she's just gonna get in the way."

"Yes. I know." I told him.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You know we're gonna have to tell her about hunting, you idjit!" he said. Called it Sam told and Bobby got mad.

"Carrie!" Bobby shouted for her to come down here to share her side of the story.

**Carrie's POV**

I heard a person yell for me. I looked at Lillia she just smiled at me then nodded. I went out the door and downstairs.

"Yeah," I said.

"We need to talk to you, and Dean, you are going to tell her." The old man said to me and Dean. Dean looked up at him with a face that said "Do I have to?" I kind of laughed on the inside at his face. I looked around the room and I didn't know any of these people. I don't want to talk to people I don't know.

"Hang on, I want to know who all of you are first. I only know 2 of the people that are in this room. That is Dean and Lillia." I demanded.

"Ok, my name is Sam and he is Bobby." The tall guy said pointing to Bobby.

"But, how do you know Dean." I told Sam.

"I'm his brother," Sam said.

"And I was a friend of his father." Bobby added in.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Dean looked at me and sighed.

"It's about what we do for a living, like a job. We hunt things like ghosts, ghouls, demons, and other supernatural things." he explained. I had a surprised look on my face.

"What? Those things don't exist." I laughed. I looked around and they all looked very serious.

"Look, we're not joking. We wish I could be different though sweetheart." Lillia said. I just couldn't believe it, Supernatural? I was always told that stuff was fake.

"If you want me to believe you're gonna have to take me on one of your little hunts." I told them.

"It's not that easy," Dean told me. "You need to learn some things," he said.

"Like what?" I was beginning to get mad because they were already acting like parents.

"Like how to shoot a gun, how to kill certain demons and ghosts, how to listen and follow directions. If you can't do that then you're gonna get yourself killed." Dean said.

"Ok, done just teach me. I don't care how long it takes teach me please." I pleaded. Dean looked at me with eyes saying you better stop. I gave him look back, it was my please face. He then rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll teach you." He gave up.

"Yes!" I whispered. I ran upstairs back to my room to find something to do next. When I got to my room looked straight at laptop and went to work. I worked for about an hour then Dean came in and told me that dinner was ready. Good, I was starving. We got downstairs to find five plates of spaghetti. I took off straight for it. Then, everyone else sat down around me.

"You must have been hungry," Dean implied.

"Yeah, I had a snack on the plane, but that was all. I haven't had anything else since," I told him.

"When you get finished eating me and Dean will take out to practice your shooting," Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam POV**

I can't believe it. Dean has a kid. I love her because she is my niece but still. This is just gonna make things hard for me and Dean. I guess we're gonna have to just see what happens.

Me and Dean lead Carrie out to the back yard of Bobby's house. I set up targets while Dean showed her the guns and how to work them. She held up her first gun to the target and had a pretty good handle of it. She shot her first bullet, it missed. But her second, third, fourth, and fifth were pretty dead on.

**Carrie POV**

Man what a rush, I loved this. I felt like I could've just shot this gun all day long! I felt like I just released all my anger on a target. I want to do this more often. I'm going on their next trip whether they like it or not.

It had been a few days later. Every day it was the same thing over and over again. Finally Sam came up with a job.

"Hey, look Dean. I found something," Sam said in an excited way. I was sitting on the couch with Dean working on a quiz about supernatural stuff he gave me. I should start calling him dad or daddy or something because Dean wasn't just getting annoying, but he was my dad and that's what I needed to call him. Dad got up from the couch and went over to Sam to discuss the job. After a while of them going back forth over it I budded in.

"What is the job?" I asked.

"There is something going on at an airport," Sam told me.

"Ok." I said wanting him to elaborate.

"There is a flight that will crash 45 minutes into the flight. Who knows how it will crash but something is really going on here," Sam added.

"Why don't you just get on the plane and just find out what's going on." I told them.

"We're gonna have to find some survivors and talk to them first to find out what really happened," Dad said saying that I was wrong and that I was going too fast.

"Can I go?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"What? I basically know everything. See look I bet I made a hundred on this test." I said. Dad snatched the paper from me and looked at it and made a face that made him look impressed.

"Nice job, but still what if we do have end up riding that plane and it crashes?" Dad said.

"Then you would be dead, and I would be depressed because both of my parents have died." I explained. Dad sat there for a minute and thought.

"Still, no." He said. Oh my god if he is even the slightest more over protective I swear I will punch him.

"Why?" I said like a 4 year old.

"What if the plane crashes, you die and I survive. How do you think I'd feel?" he told me.

"Fine but if you go to hell and see me there too, it's gonna be your fault." I yelled. I slammed my feet on the ground and stomped off to the bathroom to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dean POV**

I looked at Sam.

"I don't know what to do," I told him "she obviously wants to go but I can't let her,"

"I know Dean. I know what you mean, but we are going to have to have to let her go," Sam said

"She is going to get herself killed!" I yelled.

"Calm down Dean. She is going to hear you and get even angrier." Sam said.

"Well this is her first time and she still needs more practice," I told him.

"You're right we shouldn't let her go," Sam agreed.

"Thank you," I sighed.

I finally got Sam on my side of the situation now just to get Carrie on my side.

**Carrie POV**

He is getting on my nerves. I have only been here for a couple of days, but I'm still glad I left my grandparent's house. Oh god, my grandparents. I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. I couldn't find my phone I searched the whole room. Crap! I left it on the end table. I didn't want to go back down to the living room where my dad was. I guess I have to though. Quietly I walked down the stairs hopefully they were in a different place. Nope! They were still there. Great now I have to go through them. Here I go.

"Hey, come here," dad demanded me.

I just rolled my eyes and kept going to my phone.

"I said come here," he repeated.

"No!" I shouted. "I know your just gonna tell me I can't go and then I'm gonna get mad then you're gonna get mad and it will be one big mad fest."

"Listen to me!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed.

"Don't you talk to me like that," he said in a quiet angry voice. I stood there with my arms crossed starring into his big green eyes, which I have, like ok tell me.

"Look I don't want you going on this trip, but you can go on the next." Dad said calmer. I just sighed and walked off.

I'm going on this trip, I thought to myself. I'm gonna sneak out to the car with my things and hide and that's where I'm gonna sleep. First I'm gonna leave a false note saying that I'm gonna enroll myself in school. I went to my room put on my pajamas, packed my things, and started on my music.

Later that night I made sure everyone was in bed and snuck out to the car. I brought my iPod to listen to my music. Man this car I awesome. A 67' Impala, one of my favorites. I crawled in under the back seat and went to sleep.

I was lying under the seats when I heard the engine grumble. I flashed my eyes open and quietly got up in my seat they didn't even notice me. I looked down, great, my iPod was dead. I leaned on the front seat when we got far from the house so I know for sure he won't turn around. My dad was driving and my uncle Sam was to the right of him holding map. I'm hungry. I tapped on my dad shoulder he jumped and turned around.

"Damn it, Carrie!" he yelled.

"What, I just want something to eat!" I cried.

"Uh fine-fine we'll get something to eat at a diner." Dad quietly said.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist.

I can't believe I got away with this! This is awesome. I brought all the things I would need clothes, shoes, electronics, chargers, ammo, and the guns dad gave me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carrie's POV**

I waited a while, when I looked out the window I saw a diner that we were pulling into. Yes, finally food. I stepped out of the car and walked to the glass door. I could already smell the food. I started to walk faster. When we entered into the diner, the woman in front of me smiled kindly. The sign in front of her said "please seat yourself." I looked around and found the perfect seat by a window. I lead my dad and Sam to the table. I sat down and dad and Sam sat in the two seats in fronts of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" dad asked in an angry tone. "I told you to stay home,"

"I'm sorry daddy," I started to fake cry, which seemed kind of real. "I just didn't want to be left home by myself,"

"You wouldn't have been by yourself, you had Bobby and Sam's girlfriend," Dad said. Sam's girlfriend? I thought she was just a girl to feed them.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" the woman said.

"I will have the uh, the special for today, with a coffee," dad said.

"I will have a just a coffee please," Uncle Sam said.

"Get me the pancake meal, thank you," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll get your order in for you." She smiled back, as she began to walk off.

"You should have stayed home," dad said to me as Uncle Sam glared at me. I started to cry for real this time because of the thought of both my parents dying just hunts me.

"Did you expect me to sit home and worry about you all day? Waiting for you to walk in the door or Bobby tell me you died while we all sit in grief." I argued.

"She does have a point, Dean," Uncle Sam told dad. I wanted to call him Uncle Sam because he was now on my side.

Dad sighed "Ok fine, you can start coming with us but your grounded next trip and you won't go. Since, you didn't listen to me." Dad explained to me.

"Ok," I stared down at the table. The waitress finally came up with our food and handed it out. We ate until we were full. My dad paid the bill and we left. Uncle Sam wanted me to sit up front so he could sleep. I opened up the front passenger door and plopped down in my seat. My dad and Uncle Sam followed in behind.

"Oh, dad can I show you my music?"

"Sure," he answered.

"But first let me charge my iPod. It died on the way up here." I plugged in the charger and input jack and started to play my music.

"Oh god! What is this crap?" he joked.

"It's dubstep. It's great once you listen to it." I explained to him. He reached for the cord to yank it out so we could listen to Metallica, which is pretty great. I slapped his hand away.

"Nope! You're going to listen to this until I'm done." I laughed. He just pouted as he drove. I looked in the back seat to find Uncle Sam passed out. After about two songs I turned it off and let my dad listen to his old classic rock. I love that kind of music! I love dubstep and classic rock. Eventually I got really tired, it was late at night. So, dad told Uncle Sam to switch him places but he let me sit in the back seat. We started to drive again, but my stomach was feeling so sick. I just told myself that I would be fine if I would just go to sleep. I took like a 30 minute nap until I quickly sat up. I was about to throw up. Thank god Dad and Uncle Sam were still up.

"Pull over," I said gagging.

"Why?" Uncle Sam asked.

"I'm going to throw up in this car if you don't," I yelled and cried. Uncle Sam swerved off the road as dad repetitively yelled pull over! I unbuckled and swung open the door and just regurgitated all into the grass. I gagged for about 2 minutes then I swung the door back and fell asleep in the back seat.

We pulled into a motel parking lot and dad woke me up.

"Carrie, honey wake up we're here." Dad said as I slowly sat up and squinted my eyes to look around. It was so bright outside today. I just wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but I guess that's what the motel is for. I climbed out of the car and reached for my bags.

"Don't worry about it I will get your bags go find a bed for me and you and go back to sleep," he said as I wobbled my way to the door. Man I got car sick last night and I still wasn't feeling so hot. I got inside and lay in the nearest bed. I curled up and held my stomach. I felt like I was on the verge of throwing up again. Dad and Uncle Sam came in, dad came over to me.

"Hey, how doing?" he said sweetly. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I got up and ran to the bathroom. My dad ran in after me. He grabbed my hair and held it back off my face as I started to heave my insides into the toilet. After about a minute or 2 I picked my head up out of the toilet and sat up against the sink. My dad started rubbing my head, "No fever," he yelled at Uncle Sam. I leaned back over the toilet and started to throw up again. My dad had got one of my ponytail holders and pulled my light brown hair in it. He walked out and came back in when I was done with a wet rag.

"I think I'm better," I told him.

"We'll see," he said back. I walked back to the bed with my wet rag curled back up.

"She said she was better," dad told Uncle Sam.

"She must have just gotten car sick," he replied. After about a few minutes I fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until the next day. Man throwing up really sucks the energy out of you. I rose up to find Uncle Sam in the other bed and dad in my bed. I was curled up into him. We really had no choice but to sleep together. There wasn't a couch or anything, but two full size beds, a kitchen, and T.V. I shook my dad to wake him up. I jumped out of bed and got dressed in the bathroom while dad woke up Uncle Sam. When I was in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and my face was so pale from getting sick. I hated that I got sick. My phone stared to vibrate in quickly busted out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone off the table. It said "nana". I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Hello?" I asked when I held the phone to my ear. Dad and Uncle Sam just stared at me.

"Oh, hi darling. I was so worried about you. Have you found your father to stay with yet? Please don't tell me you're on the streets." She said nervously.

"No, nana I'm fine." I told her smiling. "I met him and I already love him so much. I'm not leaving."

"Ok honey I'm happy for you so is papaw. Please call me often." She pleaded.

"Ok, I will, love you, bye." I said really fast then hung up the phone. I looked up at Dad and Uncle Sam.

"What?" I yelled.

"You said you already love me." Dad said.

"Yeah. Please no girly moments please." I said.

"Oh yeah right, I don't like those either." He rubbed his neck. We picked up our things and went to the airport where the planes have been crashing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carrie POV**

After the trip it was in the middle of the day, but I still fell asleep in the car on our way back to the motel. After the plane almost crashing and me laughing at my dad the whole time we were on the plane, was tiring. My dad and Uncle Sam, fortunately, stopped the plane from crashing. They performed an exorcism to get rid of the demon that was taking down the plane. You know if I never found my dad I never would have believed in demons or anything like that. I could have seen somebody die from something supernatural and not even have known, now that is scary. When we got to the motel I plopped down on the bed to take a nap.

"Hey, before you go to sleep you need to get your things packed. Will get me a beer to?" dad said.

"Yeah, ok, whatever," I replied standing up from the bed.

"oh, I have to call Lillia," Uncle Sam said.

"For what?" I questioned.

"I told her that I would call once we were off the plane," he said picking up the phone. I nodded my head up to signify that I was saying ok. I got my things together and handed my dad a beer and went to bed to nap, finally.

**Lillia POV**

I'm so tired of being worried about Sam. I love him and I don't want to lose him, but to be honest I am more worried about that girl of Dean's this is her first hunt and she was on a crashing plane. There is no telling what her grandmother would've thought of that. I feel like I have a lot of similarities with Carrie. Before she met Bobby and had that big blow out with Dean about a week ago we were up in her room talking, she told me that her mom died and had to live somewhere else. Same thing happened to me, my mother died and I went to stay with my mom's friend Bobby. He was the closest person to family I had. I am kind of glad though, I mean I hate how my mom died, but I met Sam. He is the sweetest person, so considerate.

"Lillia, have you got a call from Sam yet?" Bobby said coming up behind me pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, um he said that they would be home shortly. Ooh, I should make them cookies, they deserve it." I said happily.

"Yeah, ok you do that and I am just gonna go outside and work on a car or something." Bobby said. I walked to the kitchen to start cooking. About thirty minutes later the boys and Carrie showed up. Right when the timer for the cookies went off. They walked in the door and I walked over to them to welcome them back home. I gave Dean and Carrie a hug and kissed Sam. He has the softest, sweetest lips.

"Ya'll are just in time for the cookies!" I said excitedly. As soon as I said cookies Dean was gone, he loves my cooking he just won't admit it. Carrie went in after him, wow she is just like him. Me and Sam walked into the kitchen together to find them both scarfing down the cookies. They are just like children. I just looked at Sam and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam POV**

I am glad that we're home, hopefully we will be home for a while I am tired and I want to just sit on the couch with my girlfriend, brother, and niece. I'm sure Bobby has got some things to take care of, he always does. Maybe tonight we can all watch a movie together, I know Dean and Carrie would be happy to take a break.

"Hey, you want to go to the store with me? We can rent a movie and get some popcorn," I said to Lillia as we walked to the living room.

"Oh, sure that will be great!" she said with some twinkle in her eye that made her look very excited. "Let's go now; we have to be the first to get there. It's Friday night everybody is going to want a movie come on," she started to drag me. We told Dean where we were going and we left. We arrived at the store and saw a sticker they put in the window for a new movie. I guess we could buy that one, it actually looks interesting.

"Look Sam," Lillia said pointing to the sticker I was looking at. "we should get that movie!"

"Ok, I'll get it you go get the popcorn." I went to grab the movie as she went to get a box of popcorn. We got to the desk and she laid popcorn, candy, soda, and some other movie on the counter. I don't even know if I have the money to buy all that, but ok.

"That'll be forty bucks sir," the man at the counter said lazily. I handed him the money in cash I didn't use one of my credit cards. Me and Lillia grabbed the bags holding our items and we were off. We got back home to see Dean flipping through channels on the T.V. and Carrie working on something on the computer, she might've been working on her music because she was nodding her head to some beat. I stole the T.V. remote from Dean and started to change the input on the T.V.

"Hey! I was watching T.V." Dean whined.

"Yeah, right. You were just flipping through random channels where you didn't even know what was going on." I told him.

"Oh, movie is that?" Carrie said pulling the headphones off her ears to hear us. I showed her the cover.

"I heard of that movie, my friend told me about it last week when we were on the plane. I was texting her before we started to crash." Carrie explained.

"Ok, well then, let's start the movie," Lillia said as she came in with 2 bags of popcorn.

**Carrie POV**

My god that was probably the scariest movie I have seen in my whole life. This is going to keep me up tonight. I know I'm going to meet things far more worse, but there is something about movies that just makes it scarier. I don't know if it's the music or what, but it's freaky. I got up from the chair I fell asleep on and checked my laptop to see what time it was. 1:00 that's just great a little after midnight, if I'm up any at all at this time I am usually very hungry, but surprisingly I actually didn't feel too great. I get sick very easy I have a weak stomach. I just wanted to lie back down. Maybe it was the movie that grossed me out, felt so sick that I didn't even want to go back to bed. So I just lay back down on the chair and closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again this time it was 4:37 and I felt worse. I could puke any minute now, but I will try to keep it down. I sat up thinking that will make feel any better. Nope! That just made it worse. This time I was going to throw up. There is no way I would make it to the bathroom. I still made an attempt to though. I started to run but I didn't make it, I just fell on the floor. I couldn't stop, it just kept coming. Then I started to dry heave. This is just great. I heard someone start to come downstairs, I finally got it to stop. They turned on the hall light and walked downstairs, it was my dad. Thank god it wasn't Sam or Bobby that just would have been awkward. Lillia and my dad are the 2 people I trust the most. He rushed over to me and picked me up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel so freakin sick," I said.

"Come on go to the bathroom I get everything cleaned up," He said looking at the ground where I regurgitated everywhere, which by the way I just beautiful, and went to get a towel to clean it up. I made it to the bathroom where I finally lost my energy and started puking again. Lovely!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean POV**

What is wrong with Carrie? I mean she is getting sick a lot all of the sudden this is weird. I mean I have noticed she is getting tired more easily. Like during the movie she fell asleep, after the job she went to sleep, and she always groans at the thought of getting up and doing something. At first I thought it was some kind of teen thing, but since she started getting sick this has been strange. I grabbed a towel and started to wipe it up. Usually this would make me sick but her being my daughter it doesn't really bother me. I figured I would take her to the doctor later. I went upstairs to find her up against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Um, how about you go to bed and I will take you to the doctor when you wake up." I suggested. She nodded.

"Yeah, I will take this trash can and go lie down," she said rubbing her hair out of her face. She picked up the trash can from the bathroom, EW, and moped her way back to her room. I walked to my room and curled up in bed to go back to sleep. Then I heard Carrie screaming her lungs out waking up everybody I was the first to the scene then Bobby then Lillia and Sam. She was pressing on her chest in pain arching her back on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her down so she would calm down.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled looking in the mirror; I was thinking I should do the same. I saw a ghost grabbing her heart and trying to force it out. After I got a closer look I saw it was Hayley.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" I yelled and threw salt that I told Carrie to keep in her dresser drawer in her direction causing her to leave. I grabbed Carrie into my arms while she sobbed from the pain and possibly the sight of her mother trying to kill her. Just then, Hayley came back to grab me.

"Hayley! Stop! What is wrong with you why are you hurting her?" I said angrily.

"You hurt me and she was the only one who cared for me I want her with me not you, you're just going to end up leaving her behind just like me," she said her blue eyes giving me a look telling me that she wasn't very happy with me.

"Look at her, she is suffering-," she didn't let me finish.

"Yeah, well I suffered to and you know what, it was because of you," she smarted back.

"I love her and you're not going to take her away, and I loved you and you know why I left. I had no choice! My father is dead so is my mom then you died all I have left is Sam, Bobby, Lillia, and Carrie. And to lose one of the four would kill me. You had a whole family to depend on. You had your parents, sister, brother, and other relatives, but I only have four. Do you know how I would feel to lose my own daughter? I mean I already lost you and I was in great pain." I explained.

"OK, fine, burn my bones do what you have to do and just keep her. Just promise me you would never leave her!" she pointed at me. I nodded then looked at Sam and went to burn her bones. I first called her parents and asked where she was buried and said that I was just visiting because I missed her. Lillia turned and looked at Bobby.

"I got this you go back to bed," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Carries POV**

I sat up in the bed crying and I just couldn't hold the pain in anymore I'm glad Lillia was the one who stayed. I just wanted to talk to a girl who would show understanding to my situation. I watched her as she came around my bed to sit down.

"You Okay, honey," she said leaning back on her hand that was supporting her weight.

"I wish, I mean just seeing mom just broke my heart, but to see her trying to kill me hurt me even more. How could she do something like that? Should I even trust dad? You heard the things she said about him." I said nervously.

"Yes, you can trust your father. He loves you too much to leave you like that. Also he doesn't have anyone that would drag him away from you. Your mom, she's a ghost, she was angry. When she died she lost and she missed you and she wanted you with her, but your dad needs you more," she said sweetly. I understood her and where she was coming from and she probably understood me too. "Just try not to mention this to your dad right now, he's probably having a hard time with this," she said. I just nodded and put my head on my knees when I pulled them up to my chest. Lillia rubbed my back and just said that things will straighten out and I would eventually get over this type of event.

"I know, you won't forget your mom's death but trust me it'll get better as time goes by," she smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and wait for the boys will you be alright, you want me to get you something?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied quietly. Lillia left the room and I had time to think this over. I picked up my laptop to make music, but I decided against it. I'm just worried about me though. I just hope that I don't get sick anymore, but I just think it's a virus. My phone started ringing. It said _Nana. _Just the sight of her on my phone makes me more upset and nauseous.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you OK darling?" she said protectively.

"Oh, yeah just got a stomach bug that's all but I'm fine. Dad is going to take me to the doctor soon," I replied.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that he is taking care of you and not running away like he did with your mom," she said laughing. That made me mad.

"Look, Eleanor," I called her by her real name letting her know that I didn't like what she just said, "he didn't have a choice because of his dad now he does because his dad died and I know he wouldn't do that to me. He actually told me that he loved me and he doesn't give any sign of hate or anything. So, if you don't know the whole story then maybe you should keep your mouth shut," I told her hatefully.

"Carr-," I cut her off.

"You know what I don't even want to talk to you anymore, don't try calling or coming because that won't change my mind. You're just a sick freak like grandpa when he'll go hide in the basement and then come out hours later smelling like crap. I don't love you, bye," I hung up the phone feeling much better about myself. Oh god, here it comes I think I'm puke again. Sure enough, here I was, I was hanging over the side of the bed puking into the trash can. I can hear my dad and Uncle Sam arrive back home and Lillia is telling them something. I hear somebody walking up the stairs. They flung my door open; I bet they heard me gagging. I saw my dad's face.

"Come on, we're going to the doctor." he said. I tried to stand up, but then I just lost feeling in my legs and fell to the ground.

"I can't walk!" I cried I was starting to panic. I just went into an anxiety attack and I couldn't move.

"Sam!" dad yelled as Sam started running upstairs. Dad picked me up and Sam followed, next thing I know I'm in a hospital room everything is blurry. I can see everyone I know even, NANA!

"Get her out," I said giving all my might to point at her. "Get her out of here I don't like her!" the nurse that this making my heart rate speed up witch wasn't good. They had another nurse escort her out. Lillia was right there next to me rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"How you feeling, Carrie?" she asked.

"I've been better," I looked down I saw an IV in my arm then looked at my dad. "What's wrong with me? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You have a disease in the heart," they said. They told me more about it like what it was called and where it is in the heart. "Am I going to die?" I said looking at my dad.

"Hey, no talking like that, ok?" dad said.

"K," I answered him. After the nurse let the room I started to ask the better questions. "Do you think mom left it there trying to tear my heart out?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Sam told me. "There is a cure though, don't worry. The doctor said he can give you the treatments, but if the cure doesn't go well then, it turns into cancer." What Sam just told me, made me want to cry. Cancer? I can't get cancer I have too much to do in in life to have cancer.

Months later, more and more meds, I finally got healthy enough to go back home. Lillia stayed with me the whole time, but Bobby did some work with the cars and dad and Uncle Sam went on some kind of Bloody Mary hunting trip, they were almost back home now. I could go home too, thank god! Also I was like an inch away from getting cancer. That's when my family started to get worried, I don't want cancer. Luckily though they caught it in time and stopped it from coming. I'm still weak as fly though. I can't walk and I have to wear some kind of breathing tube on my nose, but this is only temporarily.

**I know this chapter is long, sorry. i just got a little carried away! :) Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dean POV**

We got to the house and got out of the car. Lillia called and told Sam that they finally got Carrie out of the hospital; that gave me relief on some of my worries. Sam walked toward the house and I followed he got to the porch and kissed Lillia. What she doesn't know is Sam bought her a ring and he is going to propose tonight. For me, the person I really wanted to see was Carrie I was happy to see her in the house again after a month. I walked through the door and saw Carrie sitting by the door in a wheelchair, the first thing I would have done was asked why the wheelchair was here, but I just hugged her and kissed her on the head.

"I'm so glad your home," I said kneeling to her level. "I've been thinking about you the whole time we were in Toledo,"

She smiled, "Same here," she said with a smile on her face laughing. She looked rough, but I guess if you were in a hospital for a while fighting a heart disease, then yeah, you would be tired. I looked at her and smiled back.

"Oh, look at what I brought," I pulled a whole pie out of a grocery sack. She immediately reached out and took it. "I'll go get us some forks,"

"Yeah, I'm glad you brought this," she said, "apparently the people at the hospital were all about sugar free crap," I laughed. We ate and talked about the things that happened while we were away from each other. She told me that a nurse tripped on her bed and busted their nose and lip on one of the chairs. She thought it was so funny to have to call a nurse for a nurse. I told her that we found Bloody Mary and killed her. We finished our pie and I put the dishes in the sink for Lillia, she hates it when we leave them on the counter. She couldn't go to her room so she stayed by the window with all her important things and slept on the couch, I felt bad. Tonight Sam, Lillia, Bobby, Carrie were gathered in the living room because they both had some big news, I bet I know what it is.

"We're getting married," they said excitedly together. Yep I knew it, I saw Sam buy the ring. "And," And? What now? "We're going to have a baby!" Lillia shouted. She was obviously excited. Her screaming caused me to flinch. I guess I should have known that was coming.

**This chapter is short because I thought since the last one was long I would make this one short. Hopefully nest chapter will be back to normal! Thanks for reading! ****J**** Hope you like my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dean POV**

"Well, there's another small person to look after," I mumbled.

"Oh, come on Dean you'll love it. After all we will have another relative in the family," Sam said.

"Wait hang on," Carrie sat up in her wheelchair. "Will I have to babysit this little monster?"

"Yeah, but we will try not to have you do it too much," Lillia said in the nicest possible way. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't happy about us complaining.

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you," I said to keep her from crying or getting upset, you know pregnant women can be. I just really don't want to have to go to the store 7 times a day just so I can waste my money on something that she "needs" and her not even eat it. I'll leave that to Sam.

**Carrie POV**

I don't want to babysit! Kids are ok for a couple of minutes, but in our situation it will probably be days. With dad and Uncle Sam going on hunts, Bobby going with them, and Lillia working, I would have to babysit the booger for days. By the time it's born I will be 13 and I can stay home by myself with it so I have no excuse there. Ugh I am so not looking forward to this. Every one left the room, but I told my dad to stay in here.

"I don't want to babysit!" I said quietly so nobody else could hear.

"It's not that bad, I had to babysit Sam A LOT when we were little. You'll warm up to them after a while." He said.

"Yeah, well, that's your brother this thing will be my cousin. I don't have sibling so I have no I idea what it is like," I protested.

"Well, I'm sorry but Lillia would get upset if you told her that, just go along with it. Trust me it'll be better than you think. At the moment, just keep your thoughts to yourself and don't say anything to Lillia or Sam, if you have to absolutely say something, just come talk to me." He told me.

"Yeah, ok," I said lazily. I had no more fight in me I was tired, even though it was only like 7p.m. I rolled myself over to the couch where my dad was sitting and motion him away so that I could lie down.

"No, I want to watch T.V." he said. I didn't care though, so I pulled myself up and lay my head on his lap. He just continued to watch T.V. and I joined his watch.

**Sam POV**

Watching Dean and Carrie sit on the couch together makes more and more excited about mine. I just want to have that kind of connection with someone, where you know that, that person was made by you and that you love each other. Man, I want a kid so bad, but right now I just have to make sure that Lillia eats healthy and doesn't eat too much junk food. Yeah, I know I might sound a little over protective, but that is my baby and my fiancé it is my job to care of the 2 of them. I just want the little one to grow up healthy. I really wish that it could be normal though, but we all know that won't be happening.

"Hey, honey," Lillia said causing me to jump, maybe I shouldn't get so deep into my own thoughts.

"Oh, hey, how you doin'?" I replied with a smile.

"Good, you know I've been thinking, we need to get this wedding done before I get big. I know I am still a little far from that, but you know how long it takes to plan a wedding," she explained.

"Sure yeah," I said nervously. Honestly I forgot about the wedding. I have just been so caught up in this whole baby thing that I can't keep my head on straight. I started to stare at Dean and Carrie again and Lillia caught me.

"Sam, you ok?" she said confused.

"Yeah, I just can't wait. You know," I told her trying to be calm about it.

"Sam it'll be here before you know it, ok?" she said reassuring me.

**Sorry it took me so long to post. i have had a really busy weekend, i had a birthday party to go to, then i spent time with my family. So, sorry. :( Just continue reading if you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Carrie POV**

I want to tell somebody about this babysitting gig, but everyone I know are adults. I just wish I knew somebody I could talk to, or go to their house. I just want a friend really; my other friends are in California. I'm going to ask my dad if I can go to school I understand that it's almost the end of the year; but anything that will get me at least one friend. I'll go talk to him.  
>"Hey, Dad, I was wandering, can I go to school?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me surprised.<br>"Uh, why?" he said staring straight into my eyes.  
>"I just want a friend or someone to talk too. Someone my age," I replied. Oh, god, there is no telling what he's going to say.<br>"Well, fine. I did tell Sammy that he couldn't have friends because it will get in the way of hunting, but I guess you can. You're still young, I want you to have a life," he told me. I was surprised he said ok. I smiled so big at him.  
>"Thank you!" I said hugging him.<br>"Tomorrow is your first day of school I assume." He said. I wheeled myself to my stuff in the other room to get my clothes ready. I'm getting tired of this wheelchair, I don't even need it. You know what I'll just get up.  
>"Alright time to say bye-bye Mr. Wheelchair," I said quietly to myself. I took off the air thingy majigg, and carefully stood up. I was just fine. I could breathe on my own and walk those doctors are really paranoid. I started to pack up my things and go back to my room.<p>

**Dean POV**

I got tired of flipping through the channels whenever I saw a person standing in the room where Carrie was. I quickly sat up thinking it was an intruder. I noticed that it was Carrie, oh god she's gonna fall! I went in there prepared to catch her from falling.  
>"What are you doing?" I said causing her to jump and look at me.<br>"God, you scared me! I got tired of this stupid thing, so I got up and now I'm about to go to my room. Problem?" She said to me in a smart tone."Uh, yeah problem, you're supposed to be in the wheelchair with air support." I told her.

"I'm fine, look at me I'm not struggling, and if I was then you would know." She said. I just rolled my eyes and helped her get her stuff. "Thanks, I didn't want to carry this all by myself. That would just be hard." She said. I laughed and went upstairs with her stuff.  
>"You should get ready for school tomorrow, it's getting late," I told her. Did I just say that? It's getting late? What am I turning into? "Uh, Ok," Carrie said confused. Yep, I bet she was weirded out by what I said. I don't blame her. Sorry I took so long, again. I just didn't feel like writing. I have been getting really bad headaches, but I'm fine now! Thank you for being patient, and please favorite and leave reviews. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Carrie POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! My eyes slowly opened and looked around to find what was making that really annoying sound. That damn alarm clock, I thought to myself. I reached over and pressed snooze, yeah today was the day that I was supposed to start school, but I just do not like mornings. I laid back down in bed hoping that nobody would notice. I really have nothing to worry about because dad isn't a morning person either.

"Hey Carrie," somebody said knocking on the door. "You up?"

"Uhhh, yeah I guess," I mumbled into the pillow. The door creaked open.

"Carrie you know you have to be literally be up to be up," the man's voice said.

"K," I mumbled again.

The man sighed, "You know you're just like your dad," He came in and put his hand on my shoulder and shook me just a little. "Come on," I groaned and sat up, it took a little bit to focus my sight, but I got it cleared up. I looked over to see that it was Uncle Sam who woke me up.

"Where's dad?" I asked yawning.

"It took forever to get him up, but he's down stairs with Bobby," he responded.

"Oh, I'm gonna get ready, I'm getting signed up for school today. I can't be late," I explained.

"Ok, your dad will be waiting for you," he said walking out of the room. I looked at the clock, 7 o'clock. My gosh I don't know if I will be able to wake up this early every day, but oh well. I hopped out of bed and got dressed. I wore a navy blue T and a blue jean jacket with skinny jeans and black boots. I brushed my teeth and my hair and went down stairs. I'm not big on makeup it's just a bunch of crap that makes you look fake. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"I like your outfit," dad said. I looked up and smiled, me and dad have the same style of clothing. At least that's what Uncle Sam said.

"Thanks," I got some orange juice out of the fridge and poured some in a cup. "I was thinking, can I get a new phone?" I looked at my dad. He started choking on his coffee, I was afraid someone would've had to do the Heimlich.

"A phone? What's wrong with yours?" he said still coughing.

"Mine sucks you can't get on internet, please," I gave him my lip and puppy eyes.

"Did you used to do this to your mom?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, but that's not the point, can I have a new phone?"

He sighed "Yeah I guess," Bobby was sitting there laughing, Uncle Sam joined him. "Hey, Sam I wouldn't be laughing if I were you you're about to have one of your own."

"Ya'll better get goin' ya idjits, school starts in 45 minutes," Bobby said.

"Come on," dad said standing up. I grabbed one of my old school bags and walked out with my dad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Carrie POV**

I really don't want to go to school I just want to get like a friend or two and leave. I will still text them and have them come over. We pulled into the school parking lot, and parked. Dad turned the car off, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said getting out of the car. We walked in and my dad filled out a lot of papers. The office lady gave me a schedule and a small map of the school so I can find my way around the school.

"Have good day," my dad said. I gave him a hug and went to my first class. I walked in and everybody just stared at me, this was a little awkward.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" the teacher said smiling at me.

"Carrie," I said quietly.

"Well, Carrie, you can go sit there at that empty seat," she pointed over at the chair next to some girl dressed in designer clothes. Gross I hate that crap.

"Hey," the girl on the other side of me said. She was wearing a sweat shirt and skinnies with converses. I think I might like her.

"Hi," I responded.

"I'm Megan, but I prefer Meg," she said leaning back in her seat.

"Shut up," the designer girl said.

"Why should I?" I asked her.

"Because, I'm trying to listen to the teacher, brat," she sassed.

"Yeah, I bet you are when you're sittin' there just making sure you're stupid nails don't break," I told her. I'm really glad the teacher can't hear us because I would have got in trouble by now.

"Uh, whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about her," Meg said. "She's just a prep,"

"I can tell," I said.

"Hey, text me after school here's my number," she said tearing a piece of paper out of her folder.

"Sure," I said.

"Sit with me at lunch too, I don't have anybody to sit with," she said sadly.

"Yeah, ok," I told her. The bell rang when we got finished talking.

"Ok, class is dismissed," the teacher said loudly. I stayed with Meg the whole day me and her had the same classes. After lunch we had time to hang out in the halls, it's just where everybody just sit in the halls and talk. Me and Meg were talking until that preppy girl walked to me.

"Hey brat," she said.

"I'm not the brat you're the one who was nasty in the first place," I was getting mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you get offended when somebody says shut up, how pathetic." She smarted.

"Look I didn't even want to get into it in the first place," I told her as calm as I could.

"Aw, look at the baby trying to back down, are you scared," she said sticking out her bottom lip. I had it, I punched her right under her eye. She pushed me into the wall, making me hit my head, hard. I pushed her onto the floor and started punching her in the face. She punched me twice one on the lip and one on my forehead. She took me and started slamming me into the wall over and over, I took her and we switched places. She clawed my cheek and blood was starting to drip. Then, I grabbed her threw her to the other side of the hallway. She got back up and grabbed my arm. I saw the principle walking over here. I stopped but the girl didn't she took my arm and snapped it at the elbow. She is pretty strong for a prep. I can't believe Meg didn't help me, she was gone. I was screaming in pain of my arm. At least I wasn't crying as hard as the other girl, she was like a 3 year old.

"Come with me girls. We will be calling your parents," the principle said. We got into her office and one at a time we called our parents, she let me call my dad first because I was bleeding the most and my arm was broken. Then, we had to explain what happened. We both got in trouble though. The thing that was unfair though was that I was suspended for the rest of the week and she was suspended for 1 day, and I was Wednesday. My dad got to the school and went into the office where I was holding my arm crying. I friggin hurt.

"Come on," he said after everything was explained to him. "How are you already getting into a fight?"

"I don't know she was being a jerk so I punched her, and then it was a full blown fight," I told him.

"We'll discuss this when we get home," he said. "but first, we are going to the hospital to get you into a cast,"

"K," I said sliding into the impala.


	16. Chapter 16

**Carrie POV**

I wander what my dad is going to say to me, or yell at me. Who knows, I mean just by the expression on his face he looks pretty mad. I looked over at him he was just staring at the road and didn't even glance at me, yep he's gonna call Uncle Sam, Bobby, and Lillia. They are all going to yell at me.

"I don't know what you're so mad about," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said angrily.

"What are you so mad about," I said.

"Well, you go to school, and on the first day you get into a fight!" he yelled. Yep I knew it, he just yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, but what would you do if somebody was just sitting there calling you a brat, and wouldn't stop following you around!" I cried.

"You could have told somebody,"

"Oh yeah, what are they gonna do?! Oh, don't do it again honey," I cried more.

"Look, I know you don't like the names some girl calls you, but that doesn't-"

I cut him off, "there was nothing else to do!" I said jerking my arm out of hold making me scream and cry.

"Ok, calm down, you're just gonna hurt yourself, and you're gonna get upset. We'll talk about this when we get home, ok?" he looked over at me.

"Ok," I looked out the window with tears going down my cheeks. We pulled into the hospital parking lot and dad checked me in.

"Ok sweetheart let's get you in a cast," the doctor said smiling. I nodded and me and dad followed her to a room. "So, what happened?" she asked as she wrapped my arm.

"School fight," I said looking at my dad who was looking directly at me.

"Oh my, I hope that doesn't happen again," she said.

"Yeah me to," I said almost whispering. My dad walked out of the room getting his phone out of his pocket, probably to call Uncle Sam. I sat waiting for the doctor to get done wrapping up my arm.

"There you are. Are you going to wait for your father or do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I know where he is," I answered. I just have to look for him.

**Dean POV**

I dialed dad's phone number and waited for the voice message to come on. I looked around making sure my daughter was coming. I leaned against the car and waited, finally the message sounded, "Hey, dad I have a daughter her name is Carrie. I just wish you were here to see her she is beautiful, she can have an attitude sometimes, but she is the sweetest little girl I know. I hope I can see you soon," I ended the call. Right when I did Carrie came out of the hospital. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, let's just go," she said quickly.

"Hang on, whoa, what's the rush?" I asked

"I just want to go home and get this thing over with,"

"Ok fine whatever," I said. I slid into the car with Carrie following. She stared out the window the entire way home. To be honest I don't blame her, but I guess the best thing to do is to teach her not to punch somebody in the face when she gets mad at them. I just don't know what to tell her, that's why when we get home we are going to talk just me and her. I looked at her when we got home. "Look," I said stopping her from getting out, "when we go inside I want to talk to you,"

"The others are going to be there to aren't they," she replied in a smart tone.

"No, just me and you," I told her. She nodded her head and walked to the house, I followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dean POV**

I walked into the house behind Carrie. Sam came up to me and Carrie with a weird look on his face.

"Why are ya'll home so early for?" he asked.

"Something happened at school today and I'm going to take care of it, ok Sammy?" I told him. He looked down and studied Carries arm.

"Yeah ok," Carrie rolled her eyes and started jogging up the stairs.

"Hang on a minute Carrie," she stopped and looked at me midway up the stairs. "Why don't you tell Sam what happened?"

"Fine," she came down and looked at me and then at the ground. "I got into a fight because this girl was being a brat,"

"A fight?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, were you not listening? Geez," she started going back up the stairs and slammed her door. I looked at Sam and smiled.

"I got this," I said walking up the stairs. "Carrie! Don't be slamming these doors," I walked into her room and found her sitting on her bed with her earbuds in. There was no way she heard me she probably didn't know I was in her room, she had her eyes closed. I walked up and yanked the earbuds out her ears, she looked up quickly in panic.

**Carrie POV**

My dad had a really angry look on his face, "I'm not gonna tolerate this attitude,"

"What the hell?!" I said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"What the heck?"

"No, that's not what you said, I don't want you saying those words!"

"Oh all of the sudden you don't want me saying cuss words? You're turning to over protective," he grabbed the arm that wasn't broken and jerked me close.

"You better watch your tone young lady. You're not gonna talk to me like that." He continued to stare at me. "Next time you do you will be punished harder than you will today," I jerked my arm out of his hold and looked right at him. I started to cry.

"I just want my mom!" I said as I fell back onto the bed. He sat down next to me with his face in his hands.

"I know,"

"No! No you don't! You don't know how I feel!"

"Actually I do. My mom died when I was four and now I'm looking for my dad,"

"Oh," I looked down at my bed. I didn't know he was going that. Great now I just made his life suck even more because I basically just said that I didn't want to stay with him. This thought made me cry even harder, but silently.

"Come here," he said. I quickly crawled into his arms and cried into his shoulder as hard as could, and this time it wasn't silent.

"I'm-m sorry, I l-love you. I just r-really m-miss mom," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know its ok, and I love you too," he rubbed my head sat with me until I was done crying.

**Dean POV**

I sat there until her crying calmed a little. When she was finally calm I lifted her up and looked at her. "I know you are upset, but you know that just doesn't give you the right to beat people up or cuss at me,"

"I know," she said whispering.

"I'm still going to punish you, you are grounded for a week and there will be no T.V., phone, or iPod." She looked at me with shock. "I want you to hand them to me right now and you will get them back Tuesday next week," she sighed and walked over to her dresser where her backpack was. She pulled out her phone and iPod and slowly handed them to me.

"You promise I'll get them back?"

"Yeah, I promise," I said walking out the room and outing the devices somewhere where she won't find them.


End file.
